My Hero
by LKHanamura
Summary: Tsukino of the Moon shows up at the Leaf wounded and asking for Jiraiya or Naruto. Naruto vows to protect her and help her get over the slaughter of her village. But when he starts to fall in love with her, will he be able to tell her? Or will he keep it locked up inside so that he doesn't make her a target for his enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino groaned as she limped through the forest. She was almost there. She was almost to the Leaf. That was where Naruto and Jiraiya were from. They would keep her safe. Then the tears fell from downcast eyes again. The sound of all the people of her village screaming for her to help them. Seeing so many innocent lives being senselessly and needlessly cut down. "They looked to me for protection and I was powerless against him. One man, one man saved our village a long time ago. And one man destroyed everything that I hold dear. I am truly alone."

"Is there anything that I might be able to help you with Miss?"

Tsukino tensed as she slowly looked over her head with wide eyes. Then she sighed. Whoever it was that destroyed her village wore the same headband as Naruto. As she started to turn around she fell into a tree with a thud. "Ouch! Oh that was smart."

Neji used his Byakugan and studied her. She was hurt bad, but nothing that was life threatening. He knelt next to her and reached out to help her back to her feet. "How were you injured?"

"I am Tsukino. Chief of the Hidden Moon Village. I am here looking for Master Jiraiya or Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji blinked at her. He could understand the leader of another hidden village asking for Jiraiya. He was after all one of the Sanin. But Naruto? "Master Jiraiya is not in the village at the moment. Would you rather me take you to the Hokage?"

Tsukino glared up at him. While Naruto and Jiraiya stayed with her for a while, he told her all about his friends form the Leaf. He told her that they all knew he was strong, but that most of them didn't think he was too smart. "I will go to the Hokage, however I will not tell anyone anything until Naruto is there."

"Of course. Come." Then he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the village and for the Hokage's office.

As he made his way toward Lady Tsunade's office he arched an eyebrow down at the girl that he carried in his arms. "May I ask you a question?"

"Depending on what it is as to if I will answer, but yes."

"I would just like to ask how you know Naruto?"

"He and Master Jiraiya stayed in the Moon Village for a while. He and I grew close as friends."

Neji smiled as he entered the Hokage mansion. "I see. That sounds like Naruto. He is always showing up and talking to people that most would not think he knows."

Tsukino nodded. She didn't think she and Naruto would have hit it off like they did. But they did and with Jiraiya gone, Naruto was the only one she felt safe enough to tell what happened to the Moon. After all, he bore the same symbol as the Leaf, but his eyes were the polar opposite of Naruto's.

x

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. "This is disturbing."

Shizune arched her eyebrow. "What are you talking about My Lady? I would have thought that it would have been a good thing that we only have Itachi to worry about when it came to the Akatsuki. Thanks to Naruto and Master Jiraiya the strongest of them all is dead. And rumor has it Sasuke has taken some of them out as well."

Tsunade stood and looked out the window. "That is it Shizune. It is too quiet. Those that are left cannot extract the nine tails from Naruto without more people. I am sure it would have reached us by now about them traveling looking for people to help him with the task. And it is like Sasuke and Orochimaru just dropped off the face of the earth."

"My Lady."

Tsunade and Shizune turned when they heard Neji's voice outside the door. "Come in Neji what is it?" But when he walked in the door she gasped and went pale. He was carrying Tsukino! She glared at them as he walked her to the couch and sat her down. "Tsukino what happened?"

Tsukino sighed as she let her head drop. "Not yet."

Neji smiled as he headed for the door. "She refuses to talk with out Master Jiraiya or Naruto. Since Naruto is the only one of the two in the village right now, I will go bring him here."

Tsunade nodded as she looked over at the young girl. She was hurt, but would live. She looked up at Shizune and nodded sending the girl out of the office. She would treat her wounds while they waited for Neji to find Naruto and bring him back.

"I will tend to your wounds. If you know who Jiraiya is you know who I am. I am Tsunade."

Tsukino only nodded as she watched with a close eye as the kunoichi used her chakra to heal her wounds. "Where is Master Jiraiya?"

"He is looking for the last member of the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

Tsunade nodded. "They are a group that are after Naruto and a few others. We have confirmed that all but one of them is dead."

"I see."

x

Naruto yawned as he sat up and stretched at the knock on the door. He had spent the last two weeks on non-stop missions and was hoping to sleep in today! "Man I never thought making Chunin would be so much work. I am coming!"

When he opened his door he squinted in a glare. "Tell Grandma that I aint doing nothing else until at least tomorrow. I need rest now." Then he started to shut the door.

Neji smiled as he reached out and stopped the door from shutting. "Except that Lady Tsunade did not send me. I am here per request by the injured woman that she has in her office right now."

"An injured woman requested me to the Hokage Office?"

"Her name is Tsukino."

Naruto jerked wide eyes up to him. "Tsukino? Of the Moon?"

"That's right. And she refuses to tell us why she is here alone or injured. Without you or Master Jiraiya and he is on a mission right now."

Naruto slammed the door shut on Neji and flew into his clothes and headband. 'What on earth? I never thought that she could have been injured at all! Damnit what happened?' Then he flew out the door and past Neji, who had no problems keeping up. "When did she get here?"

"I was on my way home from a solo mission when I saw her limping toward the front gate of the village about twenty minutes ago. I took her to Lady Tsunade and then came for you."

Naruto was in full on work mode now. It has been three years since he last saw Tsukino and so much about him has changed. Most of all was how he and even Sakura felt about Sasuke now. For other crimes that he committed Naruto now for one wanted to see him dead! Shaking his head he focused on what was at hand. Tsukino.

When he reached the Hokage mansion he ran straight for the office and didn't stop to knock. He was in and instantly at Tsukino's side with a worried look. "Tsuki? What happened?"

Tsukino looked up at Naruto. His stern blue eyes held so much maturity than the last time that she was able to look into them. He seemed more grown up to her. But then the flashes of the screams, the bodies, and the blood soared through her eyes and the tears returned. She fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "They are all gone Naruto! Everyone is gone!"

Naruto gasped as he looked down at her with softer eyes. "What do you mean they are gone?"

"We were….we were attacked three days ago. It was just one man, but he….he….he killed everyone! Even children! And I wasn't able to sto….sto…..stop him!" Then her explanation was overtaken by violent sobs as she hung to his clothes for life itself.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "One man." The story that Tsukino told him about what happened last time one lone stranger showed up in her village. He saved it, but this one destroyed it. "Don't worry Tsuki. You are safe here I swear I won't let anything else happen to you."

Tsukino could only cry into his chest. He and Jiraiya were the only two left in the world that she knew on a personal level. And right now she needed that. She needed a rock to lean on.

Tsunade glared down into Naruto's equally glaring eyes. "Neji. I want you to lead a squad to the Moon Village and assess what has happened. And see if you can find any clues as to who did this."

Tsukino turned her head slightly as she sucked in air. "I don't know his name. But I did get a good look at him."

Naruto's eyes shot down to the top of her head. "Can you tell us now?"

Tsukino nodded. "He was from the Leaf at one point in his life."

Naruto gasped. There were only four of them out there that he knew for a fact could have done something this evil and would have. "Tsuki, what color eyes did he have?"

"Red."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "What color clothing did he have? Did he wear a cloak with red clouds?"

Tsukino shook her head no. "He wore a white shirt with a fan on the back of it. I can't remember the color of anything else. I only remember that because that was all I saw when he turned from going to kill me and slaughtered more men that were coming to help me." The images of their faces flew threw her mind and she once again turned her head into Naruto and cried.

Naruto kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he rubbed her upper arm with the other one. "Grandma."

"What?"

"She is going to stay with me until she thinks she can go out on her own. No offense, but she doesn't know anyone else here. She wouldn't even tell you about what happened till I got here."

Shizune glared. "Naruto! I think Jiraiya is rubbing off on you! No way!"

Tsunade nodded as she turned for the door. "That's fine with me Naruto. She knows you, and of all the Chunin or Jonin in this village, you are the only one that can protect her from him."

Naruto nodded as he lifted her and walked past a rather pale Shizune. "Come on Tsuki, let's get you where you can rest." Then he stopped and looked back at Neji. "Let me know what you find out as soon as you get back?"

Neji nodded. "I will come to you right after I report to Lady Tsunade."

Tsukino held onto Naruto with all the strength that she had left. "Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

Naruto smiled as he headed for his apartment over the rooftops. "You are special to me Tsuki. I would help you no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping at his door, Naruto reached out and turned the knob and kicked the door open then shut after he walked in. "It isn't much, just basically one big room. But for as long as you want to stay here I can build you your own little section if you want."

"That isn't necessary Naruto. I don't want to be a bother."

Walking over and laying her down on his bed he smiled. "You are not a bother to me. It wouldn't take no time for me to build you a spot just for you to have your privacy. Remember I make more Shadow Clones than anyone."

Nodding as she curled into a ball. "I am sorry."

Kneeling down next to the bed Naruto sighed as he reached out and whipped tears from her cheeks. "What are you sorry for?"

"I couldn't stop him."

Leaning over and hugging her to him as she choked a sob back he sighed. "Don't do this to yourself Tsuki. The guy is someone I know. You knew of him too. It was Sasuke."

Her eyes wide as she pushed Naruto away from her and sat up. Fresh tears falling in steady streams as she made contact with his blue eyes. "The man that killed so many innocent lives in my village is the same man that you want to bring back to yours? Are you serious?!"

Moving to look out his window Naruto sighed. "The Sasuke that I wanted to bring back home to be my best friend again is not the Sasuke that attacked you and your village. It was Sasuke Uchiha. But not the Sasuke that I have been fighting for. I am done fighting that fight. One year after we left your village I was assigned to help with a fresh group of Genin. I have known them since before I became a Genin. He showed up and attacked. I tried my best to protect them all, but Konohamaru was poisoned. Before I could get him back to Sakura he passed. He was like my little brother. That is what showed me that Sasuke is not worth fighting for anymore. I have refocused all my efforts on protecting the Leaf, The Land of Fire, and those that I have left that I care about."

Tsukino softened toward him then she saw the drops of tears on the floor from Naruto and ran to him holding onto his clothes from the back and burying her face in his back. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Turning and hugging her around the shoulders Naruto smiled. "I am sorry that it took me loosing someone so close to me to realize what was really important. And I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you and the Moon."

"It wasn't your village to protect."

Helping her back to the bed he laid her back in the bed. "Lets not talk about anything right now. You need to get some rest. Grandma healed your wounds, but emotionally you are worn out. Get some sleep."

"Where are you going?"

Sitting down in a chair next to the bed Naruto smiled. "Right here. I am going to keep you with me until you feel safe enough to be on your own. I won't leave your side."

Reaching over and taking hold of his sleeve Tsukino gave a slight smile. "Thank you. Naruto." Then she slowly let her eyes drift shut. Hoping that since she was with Naruto that this sleep was going to be a better one than what she has had for the last few nights.

Watching as she fell asleep Naruto let out a sigh. Once she was good and sound asleep he stood and moved over to his desk. He was Chunin now, and still hadn't done any of the paperwork of his last mission other than to tell Tsunade that it went off without a hitch. "I guess I should get it done."

Just as he started to sit down he heard a light knock on the door. Going to it and opening it he let Shizune walk in. "What is it Shizune?"

Shizune looked over at the young girl sleeping on his bed. "You aren't going to be…"

"Come on Shizune. Get over it. No I am not going to sleep in the bed with her. In fact I done told her I am going to build an add on to give her, her own room."

"That's good. I was worried about you." Then she turned to him and handed him a paper. "Lady Tsunade sent me actually. She said she still wants the report of your last mission, and then you are being assigned a new one until further notice."

Taking the paper he glared. "What?"

Shizune smiled. "Don't flip out. Your mission is to protect Tsukino. Keep her safe and in the village."

Nodding he turned and smiled at Tsukino. "That I had every intention of doing."

X

Looking out the window Naruto sighed. Tsukino had been sleeping most of the day. But it had given him plenty of time to think. He couldn't help but go back to the snake, Orochimaru, at that first Chunin exam. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the other side of his door.

Moving to open the door he found Neji and Hinata standing there. "She is still sleeping so keep your voices down." As they walked past he saw the infant that Hinata was holding. "What is with the baby?"

Neji turned and met Naruto's blue eyes. "Our first objective when we got there was to do a search for survivors. Hinata and I scanned every craves with our Byakugan's. We found a young woman and this child."

"Where is the mother at?"

Hinata sighed as she looked down at the sleeping baby. "After we got her out she was terrified until Neji told her that you and Tsukino sent us to find any surviors and how to find the one who destroyed the village. She started crying as she went limp. She made us promise that we would make sure her son was brought back to Tsuknio." She let a tear stream from her eye as she whipped it away. "Right after we promised she passed away."

Neji pulled Naruto's attention back to him as he sighed. "According to Shizune, he is about a week old now. He is healthy so she had us bring him. She said it might give her something to get her mind off of the carnage."

Naruto nodded. "What did you find out about Sasuke?"

"He left the Uchiha fan in blood around every turn. It was him alright. As far as where he is now I don't know."

Naruto nodded then took the baby from Hinata. "Thanks Neji."

Without a word Neji smiled as he lead Hinata toward the door. "By the way Naruto, the baby's last name we don't know. She didn't have the strength to tell us. But his first name was Sumaru."

"Like that guy from the Hidden Star village."

"That's right."

Naruto watched as they left and quietly shut the door behind him then he sat down in the chair with the sleeping baby. "Well this is going to be a whole new experience." Then he looked over at Tsukino and smiled. Propping his feet up he gently laid the baby over his chest, his feet on the bed and put an arm right in front of her face. "Not the most comfortable position but it should work for now." Then he let sleep tug at him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing a small whimper Naruto cracked his eyes open and looked down at the baby on his chest. Looking over at the clock he sighed. "If this is what it is going to be like to have kids I am not having any." He stood up and then sighed as he began to gently bounce the baby. "Damnit. I don't have anything to feed a baby this small."

He looked toward the door and then his eyes went open. There was a bag there that wasn't his. "What is that?"

When he opened it he found bottles of water and something that looked like powder. "What the?" Seeing a note as well he pulled it out and read it. Hinata had left him detailed instructions on how to mix the bottles and how to feed the baby. "Always thinking Hinata."

Laying the baby on the foot of the bed he quickly got to work making a bottle. Once he was done he followed the picture instructions that Hinata left for him and started to feed the baby. "Two in the morning. And according to Hinata it will be about every four hours you are going to do this to me huh Sumaru?"

Over the next half hour Naruto finished feeding and burping him, then changed him. He layed the baby down on the bed and then quickly changed his clothes and cleaned up the couple of spots on the floor where the baby had 'spit up' as Hinata put it. "I swear I think he puked straight out."

"Naruto!"

Hearing Tsukino's terror filled scream he dropped the rag and ran to the bed sitting between her and the now starting to get fussy baby. "Easy Tsuki. Easy. I am right here don't worry I didn't leave you." He wrapped one arm around her and let his other hand fall on the baby on the other side of him.

"It was awful! Will the nightmares ever stop? I saw my childhood, when I met you….then he showed up and…..the screams, the blood. I don't want to see it anymore Naruto!"

With a sigh he closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead down onto the top of her head. "Well I do have a spot of good news for you."

"What?"

"There was one who survived the Moon."

Jerking her head up with wide eyes. "Someone lived? Who? Where are they ?"

"A week old baby. His mother protected him from Sasuke somehow. Neji, the guy who took you to Tsunade's yesterday morning, he and his cousin went to the Moon. They found him and his mother who was still alive. She passed away after she made them promise to bring her son to you. They didn't get a last name for him, but his first is Sumaru. Here." He then turned and picked the baby up and brought him around and handed him to the wide eyed Tsukino.

Cradling the baby in her arms Tsukino let tears stream from her eyes to fall on the baby's blanket. "I know this baby. His name is Sumaru Yoshizawa. His mother's name was Naomi and was one of my friends." Though she smiled tears came even faster from her eyes. "I was named his Godmother the day he was born. It was such a special time, then he showed up not long after."

"Tsuki you have to be strong now. You have a reason to pull yourself up from this slump you are in right now and be a rock."

"I can't be a rock to anyone right now. I don't have a reason to…"

"Sumaru Yoshizawa needs you Tsuki. This baby is your Godson and you are all he has. He needs you more than ever right now."

Forcing a smile Tsukino looked up at Naruto with closed eyes. "You're right Naruto. I can't dwell in self pitty." Then her eyes opened as she sighed. "But we still have no place to go and with a baby to take care of all of the sudden I don't know where I am going to live or…"

Putting his finger to her mouth Naruto smiled. "You can both stay right here. Fact of the matter is that Sasuke attacked the Moon for a reason. And I doubt that it was to test a new power. He doesn't believe that he has to test anything. Once he can do it he feels he is done. I think it might have been you that he was actually looking for."

"Me?"

"I haven't told Tsunade this yet because I am not for sure and I wanted to talk to you about it first but with Sasuke it fits. He is always looking for new jutsu to learn. Or new abilities to take. And one of the main things that the Moon was known for was you Tsukino. You are a master of sealing jutsu and unsealing jutsu. The more I thought about it today, the more it made sense that Sasuke would want to get his hands on something like that."

"But then why did he spare me? Why did he turn away from me?"

"No one in the moon called you chief like they did your dad. It was just Tsukino right?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke would have been told that the Chief of the Moon would be the sealing master. No doubt he was looking for a guy. He never did think a woman could be strong at all."

Her eyes still wide as she looked down at the bed. "So that means that if he learns that I am still alive that he will try to come for me again."

Nodding Naruto stood and walked over to his desk and lifted a file of papers. "For the last year we have been keeping tabs on Sasuke. Everytime we get a report of someone being killed, we always find the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt smeared in blood. He wants us to know it is him. But in each case something or someone was taken. Sometimes they turned up later, but it was clear they had been torn apart, and according to Tsunade it is the same ritual as if someone was to take a power or ability from someone."

"How is that?"

"I will tell you another day. After seeing what you saw that day you don't need to know the details. But each person that turned up like that, had a power taken from them. Or they had a scroll taken, or a weapon. It makes sense to me that it would be the reason why he went after the Moon."

With sad eyes she looked down at Sumaru and sighed. "And the only thing that saved me is the fact that I am young and a girl."

"I believe so. But you can use this experience. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't save the Leaf. But I know how I felt when I lost Konohamaru. I felt weak. Pathetic. Like I was the worlds biggest screw up. But I used that in training. Vowing that I would be stronger and know more so that I can protect anyone that is precious to me."

"Naruto can you come here please?"

Going to sit next to her on the side of the bed Tsukino turned and leaned against him as she cradled Sumaru between them. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you have done. As soon as I can I will repay you for everything you are doing for me."

Kissing the top of her head Naruto smiled. "Just survive and be happy. That is all the payment that I need for what I am doing."

Smiling Tsukino felt sleep tugging at her again. As she lay in Naruto's arms she felt a strange sort of peace. Figuring it is because he is one of two people she can lean on left in the world she let her eyes drift shut.

With a smile Naruto let his own eyes drift shut once her breathing and the baby's slowed to that of someone who is sleeping. 'I promise you Tsuki. I will protect you and Sumaru. I swear it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke to the sound of tapping on his window. When he opened his eyes he saw a glaring Shizune pointing at him. He looked down and realized that sometime in the night the covers had gotten threw over all of them. He half glared at the window as he slid away from Tsukino and the baby and stood up showing he was fully dressed as he walked to his door and stepped out.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Glaring with his arms crossed Naruto met her glare. "Get off yourself Shizune! As you can see I am dressed, she is dressed and there was a week old baby between us!"

Blinking Shizune looked down and then sighed. "I am sorry Naruto but you did spend three years with just Jiraiya for someone to look to for guidance."

Dropping his arms and head he sighed. "Oh man would everyone get off of that! I spent more time fighting with him cause he wanted to go skirt chasing instead of training me. Why would I want to do the same thing?"

"True. How was she?"

Turning wide awake stern eyes to the door he sighed. "No change. I don't know who woke me up more last night. The baby wanting food or changed, or her screams from the same nightmare that she had."

With a sad sigh Shizune looked down. "I see. Tsunade is trying to think of a place to give her to stay at. It shouldn't take more than another day or two."

"She isn't leaving my apartment Shizune. Or if she does, I go with her to hers."

"But Naruto…."

"I think I know why Sasuke attacked the Moon Village and I am not going to take a chance and hope that I am wrong where Tsuki is concerned so just get over it."

Shizune was taken back by his sudden defense when he talked about her. But it was the resolve in his eyes and even she herself had to admit that if Sasuke did attack, Naruto alone stood any chance of beating him. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

Seeing his confused blinking eyes Shizune glared. "Why you think that Sasuke attacked the Moon Village."

"Tsukino."

"But she said that he spared her."

Hearing a fussy baby from the other side of his door Naruto sighed. "Look it isn't something that I wanna repeat a million times. Soon as she is awake enough I am going to go to Tsunade and tell her with Tsuki and the baby. You can find out there."

"Okay. I will let her know. Naruto….."

Turning to the door he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

Smiling up at him she winked at him. "I am so proud of you."

"Huh?"

"You started out that young, cocky, 'no one can beat me' little snot nosed brat. But you are turning into a fine man. How you did it under Jiraiya's watch I don't know. But I am proud of your for it."

"Thanks." Naruto then turned from Shizune and went back in and found Tsukino already feeding Sumaru. "I am telling you what. If last night is what it is like to have kids, I don't think I want any."

Turning blinking eyes at him Tsukino cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Two in the morning. Four in the morning. Five in the morning. Seven in the morning. That is how many times last night after I showed him to you that he got up."

With a small laugh Tsukino took the bottle and then put him on her shoulder to burp him. "It will all work out Naruto. Besides babies don't do that forever. Just a few months."

Sitting down in the chair by the bed he smiled. "I could deal with a few months." Then he sighed. "Want me to have Tsunade come here and tell her what I think, or do you think you are feeling up to going to her office with me and telling her?"

"Telling her about why you think he did it?"

"Yep."

"I will go with you."

Smiling Naruto stood up and walked into his bathroom to change, again, and then came out and took the baby so Tsuki could go in and freshen herself up. And change into an outfit Ino had brought for her yesterday. Looking down at the baby as he started to fuss he sighed. "You are going to give me a good crash course aren't you?"

Tsukino came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Naruto walking and bouncing Sumaru to keep him from fussing. She looked down at the outfit again and sighed. It was her size and she actually liked it. Walking on out she laughed. "You are going to make a great father one day Naruto."

Naruto turned to her and his eyes went wide. She wore a skirt that was about the same length as the one she normally wore, but this one was a dark blue. The top was just like Ino's was when they were all Genin, but it had an undershirt that was white and sort of lose around her arms. "You look beautiful Tsuki. And you really think so?"

Tsukino nodded as she walked over to him with a blush. She took Sumaru from him and swung the diaper bag up on her shoulder. "And yes I do. Whoever has you for the father of their children will be lucky."

"If you say so." He then lead the way out the door and through the village. Pointing different things out to her and talking about random things. He figured walking through the village would remind her of her own, but he couldn't carry her constantly over the rooftops. So he figured if he kept her mind busy then she wouldn't lose it again.

X

A knock on the door brought a sigh and a smile from Tsunade as she sat her stamper down. "Come in."

With a glare Shizune looked down at Tsunade. She looked for any excuse to get out of doing her paper work. "Soon as they leave you gotta get back to work My Lady."

"Can it will you Shizune."

But when she saw that it was Naruto, Tsukino and the baby she turned serious. "How are you Tsukino?"

Nodding her head she gave a small smile. "I will be fine in time. Naruto has been a great help in that." Then she walked over to sit on the small couch with the baby. She knew what he was going to tell her and he was right it did fit.

Clearing his throat pulling Tsunade from Tsukino Naruto dropped the file he has been keeping on what Sasuke has done. "Since we started keeping track of Sasuke, six different abilities have been taken from six different people. In every case that damned fan is there. Sasuke doesn't 'test his powers' like the lame excuse that Itachi gave him. He doesn't feel he has too. So there had to be a different reason for it."

Her eyes narrowed Tsunade glared into his. "But what does the Moon have that he could want?"

"Tsukino. No doubt he has heard of her. Or rather how the 'Chief' of the Moon Village is a master of sealing jutsu."

Her eyes go wide with a gasp as she jerked her head to the now sad eyes of Tsukino. "But he let her live Naruto that couldn't…."

"She told me that everyone that tried to save her or fight with her called her by her name Tsukino. Not Chief. So he wouldn't have that 'she' was the one who he was looking for. But."

"When he does find out about it he will come here for her."

"Exactly."

Tsunade stood and glared out the window. The village wasn't ready to face Sasuke. The last time he was near it Konohamaru was killed. Naruto alone could stand against him. All anyone else could do was get the villagers to safety and hope that Naruto can destroy him once and for all. It was time that he took control of the fox. It was time that he met his parents and found out the truth about who he is and what happened the night that Kurama was sealed inside his body. "Naruto it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to find out who you truly are. We all knew one day it would come down to this and it is best that you do this now before Sasuke figures things out than after. You must defeat Kurama from within."

"Kurama? Tsunade you feelin okay?"

"Kurama is the name of the nine tailed fox Naruto. You have a bigger link to the fox than just its vessel. It is in your blood, the whole reason why you were give the fox. It is time for you to find out the truth about not only him. But your parents as well."

His eyes wide Naruto took a step back. "My parents?"

"That's right." Tsunade turned to him with stern eyes. "After all, if you didn't have the fox inside of you, I would wager that you would have probably about a hundred times more chakra than myself and Jiraiya combined."


	5. Chapter 5

With his eyes going even wider Naruto took another step and stumbled backwards to land with a thud on his behind on the floor. "That is a joke right?"

Shaking her head, her eyes never losing any of her sternness, Tsunade sighed. "It is not. The day it happened, we knew that one day it would come down to the fact that you needed to defeat him inside of your own psyche. In order to help you, what was left of your parents chakra that night was sealed inside you as well. So that when you lifted all the seals to free him, they could help you defeat him, and explain everything in their own words."

Tsukino just looked at Naruto with wide eyes of her own. She knew he housed a massive amount of chakra, and Jiraiya told her that he would have had even more if he wasn't suppressing the fox's chakra all the time. But to have that much chakra! 'Naruto.'

His eyes not moving from Tsunade's Naruto just sat there. He understood what she was talking about, but at the same time didn't know how he was supposed to do it or anything else! 'I want to do it. If I could defeat him someway and use his chakra too and not transform into a monster it would be good for me. But…..'

"Naruto."

Blinking he looked up and behind him as Kakashi and Yamato walked in. "Kakashi? Yamato?"

With a sigh Kakashi cast his eyes down and closed them. "Naruto this is something that was always planned for you to do. Though we actually thought that when we had to tell you to do it, would have had something to do with Orochimaru. Not Sasuke. That is part of the reason why you were put on my squad. And when I couldn't, they got Yamato."

Standing now Naruto never lost his wide eyes. "But Yamato, you told me that they chose you because you have the same genes as the first and with my crystal could stop me from doing stupid stuff."

Nodding with stern eyes Yamato crossed his arms. "That is true, but the connection that Kakashi and I have with you Naruto goes much deeper than that."

Dropping his head Naruto sighed. "Oh man. You know I seriously thought that we were done keeping secrets from me guys."

Tsunade walked around her desk and stood behind him as she sighed and dropped her head herself. "It was the Third that made the declaration that no one was to speak about what happened to you that night. In fact if he were here and realized what we were saying to you, he would probably kick all our asses and enjoy it. But with what we are facing here, you need to do this."

"But….." Then looked up and saw the glare in Kakashi's eye. "Kakashi…."

"You vowed when she got here yesterday that you would do anything and everything that you could to protect her from Sasuke right?"

"Of course. And I will."

"With all those abilities we know Sasuke stole, how do you figure that you will be able to protect her when, granted your jutsus are getting stronger, but you don't know any abilities anywhere near what he can do now. You are going to need an upper hand or we might as well hand her and the baby over to Sasuke and say here ya go."

His whole demeanor changed, Naruto stiffened and glared back into his eye. "Never going to happen. I would kill you if you tried Kakashi."

"Then in one week. One week you and Tsukino and the baby will meet us out on the training field when you tried to take the bells with Sasuke and Sakura that first day as a genin. Yamato and I will explain what you will be doing then. Got it."

"Right." Naruto then turned and held his hand out to Tsuki and left the room as she came to him with Sumaru. 'Damn them! What the hell are they keeping from me now?'

Staying quiet the whole time Tsukino looked up at Naruto as they left the Hokage mansion and sighed. "I don't think they were not telling you to hurt you Naruto."

"I know that. But, after Sakura and I decided that Sasuke was really a lost cause and needed to be dealt with before he could hurt anymore people. The day we gave up on saving him and focused on trying to kill him to end his tyranny, Tsunade and Kakashi sat me down and told me stuff about the Uchiha and a few other things they said they never told me cause they didn't think I could have handled it. But they swore to me then that there were no more secrets."

With a bright smile for him Tsukino looked up at him. "Did you ever stop to think that it could have been a promise they made to your parents that they wouldn't tell you everything because your mom and dad wanted to do it?"

Blinking Naruto looked down at her and then sighed as he dropped his head. "Yeah never thought about that." One more long agitated sigh Naruto then looked at her. "So you want to go back to the apartment or see more of the village? Or we could go and find everyone that is going to be there with us when I do this thing."

Thinking for a second Tsukino then smiled. "Why don't we do both. You can show me more around the village, and meet your friends along the way." Then she cast her smile down to the sleeping baby in her arms. "I need to go somewhere and get him some more formula too. What we got will last him a few days but that is it."

"Deal."

X

With a smile Tsunade watched as how even before they were out of sight Tsukino was able to cheer him and that was a good thing. But he would understand everything when he got to see his parents and they told him the full truth behind why he is what he is today. But until then he needed someone to keep his mind off of the fact that she and Kakashi didn't tell him everything.

"He will be fine. Once he meets Minato and Kushina, and talks to them then he will understand everything and why we did what we did."

"I know that Kakashi. That isn't what is bothering me. You gave him one week…"

"We have to operate this like we don't know that he didn't get what he wanted at the Moon. We have to act like we don't even know what is going on. Not everyone knows that Tsukino is here. As others realize who she is and what happened word will spread and that will be how it gets back to Sasuke. He will come for her I know that. But by that time, at least two weeks would have passed. And with what his mother is going to teach him, not only will he have a much greater amount of chakra than Sasuke, but a technique that nothing Sasuke has learned or stolen will beat."

"But what if he got the same thing that Itachi did and can….."

With a smile Kakashi turned to walk away from her. "Even if he does, if the chakra chains of the original princess of the Uzumaki can could help defeat the Juubi, what do you think they will do to something like that?"

"That's true." Turning to go back to her desk as Kakashi and Yamato left in a puff of smoke Tsunade sighed. 'And we can't forget who he is by blood. He has t hose chakra chains. He has other techniques that he can use that would make what Sasuke does now child's play. Let's just hope that Minato and Kushina tell him everything.'


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto walked through the village with Tsukino he soon forgot about what he was just told in Tsunade's office to an extent. He still didn't like that they lied to him, and was rather nervous about meeting his parents. After all it has been eighteen years since they seen him. 'I wonder if they have even seen me grow or what has been going on?'

Hearing the whistling sound Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and stopped Tsukino just before a vase flew into her, allowing it to hit the wall across the road. "He pissed her off again."

Looking up at Naruto then up at the store. "Yamanaka flower shop?"

Nodding as he sighed. "Ino took over the shop from her father once she married Shikamaru. And it seems that he has managed to piss her off again. Walk in behind me okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto turned and caught four more vases as Shikamaru dodged them and an angry Ino threw them. "I see he pissed you off again. But could you keep it down for a few minutes Ino?"

Turning her glare on Naruto Ino crossed her arms. "I am not done with him! I asked him to help me here in the shop today since neither of us had missions and he said he didn't feel like it that he wanted to go play shogi with Asuma!" Then hearing a fussing baby Ino stopped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I am sorry."

Stepping to the side Naruto smiled. "Tsuki this is Ino and Shikamaru Nara. Ino, Shikamaru, this is Tsukino of the Moon."

Tsukino nodded a hello to them both. "It is nice to meet you. I have talked to Naruto often about his friends but this is the first time I have ever met any of you."

With a smile Ino walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about it. You are a friend now so don't call us Naruto's friends. We are yours too." Then she turned a death glare to Shikamaru. "Right Shikamaru?"

"Yep." Then he sighed as Ino turned back to the girl. 'Why did I have to fall for her?' Then he put his hands in his pocket and turned to Naruto. "So what brings you two by here?"

"You guys are going to be talked to by Tsunade at some point this week. All eleven of us are meeting at the training field where Sakura and I tried to get bells from Kakashi with Sasuke. I have something I need to do that is going to make me stronger than Sasuke according to her. And she wants everyone there to protect Tsuki and Sumaru while I do it."

Now concerned Ino looked over at Naruto. "What are you going to be doing? Does it have to do with him?"

With a sigh as he crossed his arms Naruto nodded. "It does. Apparently it was my parents that sealed the damned thing inside of me. But also some of their own chakra so that I could try to defeat the fox in my own mind and I will get to meet them and hear what happened in their own words. Not exactly sure what to think of that one."

His eyes stern Shikamaru met Naruto's with his own. "You going to do it?"

Nodding Naruto looked over where Ino was now sitting with Tsuki and holding the baby he half smiled. "I have to do it Shikamaru. If there is a chance that doing this is going to make me stronger than Sasuke so I can finally end the nightmare for everyone then I have to. I will protect this village. I will protect my friends. And Tsuki and the baby. I have too much ridding on my shoulders not to do it."

Walking up to stand with him as they watched the girls talk and laugh over the baby Shikamaru smiled himself. "Well you can count on me and Ino to be there. And everyone else."

"I know."

X

After spending about an hour talking with Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Tsukino took the baby and were headed a few blocks over to get some formula then the next place they were going was to the Hyuga place. Where Neji and Tenten lived. "Well first baby milk, then we gonna pay a visit to the guy who took you to Tsunade yesterday."

"Neji?"

"Yep. Him and his wife Tenten."

"I see." Tsukino smiled down into the once again sleeping eyes of the baby. "I liked Ino and Shikamaru."

"You will love Tenten. She is actually more easy going than Ino is."

"Really?"

Laughing as he nodded Naruto winked down at her. "Oh yeah."

X

Shikamaru stood in the door to the shop with his arm around Ino. They had just been talking about starting a family soon because of the peace they have had since the Akatsuki has been dealt with. And now this has to happen. He could see it in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing that he was. It just wasn't the right time after all. "Soon as this is over Ino. You will have one."

Leaning back against him Ino sighed. When they first became Genin and she was put on his squad she hated it. But as the years have gone by she grew so close to him and now they were married. She thought with the Akatsuki gone that they could focus on having a family. But now it was going to have to wait longer. "I know. I just was hoping we could have started sooner. Who knows when Sasuke is going to….."

Cutting his wife off with a hand over her mouth he turned her head up to the side to look him in the eyes. "Just forget about all that. Naruto can and will end him one day. Then we will focus on having a baby. I promise." Then he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled back Ino smiled. "Thank you Shikamaru."

Watching as she walked back in the store Shikamaru then glanced and got a glimpse of Naruto as he rounded a corner with her. He was the one person that could save this entire village. He was going to go and have a talk with Tsunade and find out exactly what was going on and what he was going to go through. When he first met Naruto he hated him. But as time went on, Naruto was able to take on someone that even three or four others couldn't and win.

With a sigh he turned to help his wife. 'Never thought he would have been a friend in the beginning. But now he is and I am going to stand at his side. No matter what. Even when he fights Sasuke.'


End file.
